Zoldeo
Zoldeo (in Japanese: ゾルディオ Zorudio) was a villain from Fairy Tail where he served as a supporting antagonist in the Tenrou Island Arc. He was a member of Grimoire Heart where he was the secret eighth member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. He had possessed Capricorn but died upon being released. Appearance Zoldeo has a somewhat ghastly appearance. He has puffy hair kept back by a headband adorning cross designs by the sides and which has a blue trim. He has scars on both sides of his cheeks, and dark bags under his eyes. He wears what appears to be a long white robe with large sleeves. A design similar to that on his headband can be seen on the the robes' wrist area. He layers the robe with a long purple waistcoat with a black trim and a golden collar; a violet-colored cloth can be seen on the inside. He also wears large baggy violet pants. Personality In the past, Zoldeo was shown very loyal to Layla Heartfillia and after her death he personally went after Grammi, who he believed was responsible for Layla's death. While inside Capricorn's body, Zoldeo has a calm, serious demeanor and shows little emotion, just like several of his fellow guild members. However, he does not maintain his emotionless demeanor for long; when he realizes that Lucy Heartfilia is Layla Heartfilia's daughter, he enters a frothing rage. He looked forward to battling Fairy Tail Mages, whom he said should not be underestimated. History Zoldeo gained Capricorn's key after Layla Heartfilia retired. Her trust in him was apparently mutual as he was grief stricken after her death and even killed Grammi, who he believed was responsible for his master' death and wanted revenge on. He was expected to hand it over to Lucy, if she ever chose to pursue the path of Magic, but he became twisted and corrupted, and was swallowed up by the darkness. At one point, he broke a taboo of the Celestial Spirits by using his Human Subordination Magic on Capricorn, and somehow ended up possessing Capricorn's body. It's because of this that Capricorn was able to stay in the human world for 17 years. At some point later in time, he was found by Hades and joined Grimoire Heart, becoming one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Synopsis Tenrou Island arc He is first seen in Grimoire Heart's flying ship in control of Caprico's body, saying they should not to underestimate the Fairy Tail Guild and that he was born for this day. He is later revealed to be the boss of Yomazu and Kawazu. As the airship draws closer to Tenrou Island, he mentions that he will take the upcoming battle seriously. He then looks on as an enormous Makarov intercepts the airship in the bay of Tenrou Island. After Makarov does battle with the airship for a while, Hades tells him to take everyone on board to the island, saying that he will personally take care of Makarov. Zoldeo complies, using his Magic to 'store' away all his guild members before flying out of the airship on his jet pack. As he flies over Tenrou Island, he releases numerous bubbles that contain the Grimoire Heart members. The members then land all over the island, ready to battle Fairy Tail members. As Lucy's group consisting of herself, Cana Alberona, Loke, and Gray Fullbuster begin dispatching the lesser-rank members, he appears and transports them away with his Magic, saying they don't have the strength necessary to defeat them and that he alone will suffice. Lucy and Loke express surprise at him being a goat. Utilizing great speed and powerful kicks, he quickly launches several powerful blows on all four of his opponents, knocking out Lucy and Cana and managing to hit both Gray and Loke with another kick, gaining the upper hand. As Cana and Lucy get back up, he explains to the four Mages what Grimoire Heart plans to do with Zeref: to create a world where non-Magic users cannot survive. Loke figures out why the four are having such a hard time fighting, and explains that Zoldeo's brand of Lost Magic is Human Subordination, which dampens the Magic and fighting prowess of humans around him. Loke tells the others that their opponent is indeed Capicorn, a Golden Key Celestial Spirit, and that since he himself is not human, he can fight him on even footing, as he won't be influenced by the Lost Magic. Lucy is especially unwilling to leave Loke to fight alone, but eventually does so after the others persuade her to. As soon as the three depart, Loke powers up his fist with light and punches Caprico, knocking him backwards. He immediately responds by kneeing Loke in the stomach and then summoning a human named San Jiao Shin, who slashes Loke with a pole arm weapon. Caprico says that he has no master, and then ponders aloud about Loke's master. He then realizes that the blonde girl that Loke hastily sent away is the daughter of Layla Heartfilia and goes berserk, bellowing that he will not let Lucy get away in one piece. He tries to send his summoned warriors after Lucy, but Loke easily defeats them. Zoldeo then reveals himself as he uses the Magic that fused his spirit with Capricorn's body, Human Subordination Magic: Human-Raise, to take over Loke's body. He succeeds but is hit from behind by Capricorn, who uses a Regulus blast that Loke had transferred into him before Zoldeo swapped bodies. The attack forces Zoldeo from Loke's body and into his original form. Zoldeo, at first, rejoices at regaining his body, but soon realizes he is now nothing more than a spirit. He looks down and much to his horror, his body starts dissolving away. He begs Capricorn to save him, but the spirit ignores his pleas, leaving him to disappear away completely. Magic and Abilities Human Subordination: Zoldeo uses a Lost Magic that allows him to cast significant influence over humans, making it possible to turn them into the subordinates of the user. In battle, it can be used to temporarily weaken the physical and Magical abilities of humans around him. *'Recall': Zoldeo is able to store away his human guild mates. He can later release them from bubbles. *'Hero of Rubengard, San Jiao Shin': An anti-government general summoned by Zoldeo that led his forces to victory in the Rubengard Civil War in X779. He is fast, and wields a long spear-like weapon with a Dragon figurehead. *'Hunter of Belparaso, Samagui': A human summoned by Zoldeo to hunt down Lucy. He wears a helmet, has fur leggings, carries a bow with antlers at the limbs, and has a quiver full of arrows on his back. *'Knights': Zoldeo is able to summoned several armored knights to fight his opponents. *'Huma Raise': Allows Zoldeo to take control over a human. If used on anything else like a Spirit, he fuses with it instead, as he did with Capricorn. He can even use this Magic on another non-human entity while currently fused into one. Celestial Spirit Magic: Zoldeo practices a type of Spatial Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows him to summon Spirits from another world or the Celestial World using Keys of the Gates. Former Magic and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While he was possessing Capricorn's body, Zoldeo demonstrated great physical prowess. He was both exceptionally fast and strong. Mostly using kick-based attacks such as high kicks, spinning kicks, and knee attacks, he was capable of easily pummeling four opponents to the ground before they could even cast their spells, since he could weaken their power and Magical abilities. Former Equipment Jetpack: Caprico used a jet pack for flying that also greatly boosted his speed. This jet pack was used in conjunction with his Human Summoning Magic to efficiently para drop his allies onto the battlefield of Tenrou Island. Gate of the Goat Key: Summons the Goat, Capricorn. Zoldeo used to control Capricorn as his own personal Celestial Spirit and his own vassel. He had used him before during the invasion of Tenrou Island. He eventually lost him after being released from his body. Navigation Category:Possessor Category:Magic Category:Titular Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Genocidal Category:Fighters Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Posthumous